No fue culpa de Seamus
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Traducción. Secuela de un capítulo de 'Vinculo', original de Anna Fugazzi.


**Secuela de 'Vínculo', original de Anna Fugazzi**

**Traducción de Dulzura Letal**

**Personajes y universo de JKRowling**

**Un capítulo. Línea de tiempo: el día después del Epílogo**

**Oooooo**

**No fue culpa de Seamus**

**Oooooooooooo**

No fue culpa de Seamus. Realmente no lo fue. Solo pasó porque se suponía que estaba probando un nuevo hechizo para la clase de Encantamientos: 'Sueño Profundo', pero se olvidó de hacerlo antes de ir a dormir, así que terminó despertándose cuando Harry tuvo una de sus pesadillas.

Aunque, probablemente, sí fue su culpa olvidarse del hechizo por haber estado borracho como una cuba la noche anterior, después de la fiesta de Gryffindor '_No estamos muertos porque no somos los últimos en la Copa de las Casas'_. O, como la llamó Dean, la 'Fiesta de Gryffindor para celebrar al buscador que venció a nuestro buscador, porque su propia casa no se molestó en hacerle una fiesta'.

Seguramente, la fiesta fue la razón por la que Draco se olvidó de cerrar completamente las cortinas alrededor de la cama que compartía con Harry, y de colocar los hechizos de privacidad.

Seamus despertó mareado y vio que Harry daba vueltas, alterado, con el ceño fruncido y quejándose suavemente. Seamus gruñó. Harry más pesadillas, nunca resultaba una buena combinación. Tomó una almohada y estuvo a punto de lanzársela, cuando recordó que, por supuesto, Draco estaba allí. En ese momento, Draco giró, suspiró y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Harry, sin despertarlo.

-N-no-. Dijo Harry, con voz estrangulada. Seamus levantó la cabeza, vio parpadear a Draco y escuchó su voz soñolienta.

-Harry, estás soñando. Despiértate-. Murmuró Draco. Harry despertó sobresaltado. Draco bostezó. -¿Pesadilla?

Harry asintió, respirando con dificultad. Seamus volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Sobre qué?

Se oyó un lamento dolorido de Harry. Seamus entreabrió los ojos: Draco rodeo a Harry con un brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Vuelve a dormirte-. Dijo, con firmeza.

-S-sí-. Al parecer, Harry seguía asustado.

-Solo fue una pesadilla. Estás bien-. Dijo Draco, la molestia comenzaba a reemplazar al sueño en su voz.

-Era…eras tú…y yo…no importa-. Tartamudeó Harry, y se puso de costado, de cara a Seamus y de espaldas a Draco, apretando los ojos con fuerza. Draco suspiró profundamente y se movió para abrazarlo por detrás, y acariciarle el cuello con la nariz y la mejilla, hablándole suavemente a un lado del rostro.

-¿Fue otra pesadilla sobre mi marca?

Harry tragó saliva, nervioso.

-Pasó mucho tiempo-. Dijo Draco, en voz baja, y con más gentileza de la que Seamus jamás le escuchó utilizar con nadie. –Está oculto, los Aurores no tienen ni idea de dónde está, tampoco los Mortífagos. Tú sabes que no tiene motivos para volver a activar la marca.

Harry asintió. –Ya lo sé…es que…ver a tu madre, ayer, me dio un poco de…

Draco resopló, con impaciencia. –Cualquiera diría que _tú_ eres el de la jodida marca-. Murmuró, masajeándose el pecho inconscientemente.

Seamus se arrebujó entre las mantas y cerró los ojos, otra vez.

-A veces, quisiera que fuera así-. Dijo Harry, con suavidad.

Draco bufó, cínicamente. –Créeme, no lo querrías-. Dijo, cortante. Luego suspiró. –Escúchame, no quiero pasar el resto de la noche ahuyentando tus demonios-. Comenzó. Harry lo interrumpió.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Duérmete.

-¿Para que puedas volver a despertarme con otra adorable pesadilla? No, gracias-. Rio. –Tengo una idea mejor.

De repente, se oyó que Harry ahogaba un grito y le siguió una risa de Draco.

-Bueno-. Dijo Harry, temblorosamente. –Sí, supongo que es una manera de lidiar con las pes-mm

Seamus miró hacia la cama, con curiosidad, e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Harry había girado entre los brazos de Draco y se estaban besando como posesos. La intranquilidad de Harry después de la pesadilla y la molestia de Draco por despertarse se evaporaron, entre pequeños suspiros, murmullos suaves y risas.

¡Aj, la puta madre! Seamus no tenía problemas con que Harry y Draco fueran una pareja y durmieran juntos, de verdad no los tenía. Estaban casados, no podían evitarlo. Además, Draco había probado que era una mejor persona de lo que Seamus hubiese creído; pero, una de las cosas que le ayudaba a no sentirse dolorosamente avergonzado alrededor de ellos, era que aparte de dormir juntos y tocarse con más frecuencia que la mayoría de los chicos, no se comportaban demasiado como una pareja. Harry y Draco no se besaban ni se tomaban de la mano en público…no mucho. Y, ciertamente, ese nivel de intimidad era privado, la mayoría de las veces.

Y lo bien que hacían, porque era asqueroso. No, no tenían elección, el vínculo los obligaba, pero era difícil de aceptar lo entusiastas que se comportaban con todo ese asunto. Especialmente Harry. Al parecer, ya había olvidado los efectos de la pesadilla y ahora se hallaba muy entusiasmado intercambiando saliva con el otro chico. ¡_Puaj!_

De pronto, Seamus se dio cuenta de que no se iban a detener en los besos. No habían puesto los hechizos en la cama y la única abertura en las cortinas estaba frente a él. Ahora que lo pensaba, Seamus supuso que aunque ellos miraran en dirección a su cama, probablemente no notarían que él estaba despierto, porque estaba hundido en la profundidad de sus mantas.

Hizo la prueba: tosió, esperando que lo oyeran y desistieran.

No hubo cambios, estaban un poquito absortos en su tarea. ¿Por qué mierda no pensó en interrumpirlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

-Las cortinas…- Harry se separó lo suficiente de Draco para decírselo, y el corazón de Seamus se aceleró. –Deberíamos…

-Weasley se durmió en la Sala Común con Granger, Longbottom está vigilando esa planta nocturna en el invernadero, Finnigan y Thomas están practicando el encantamiento 'Sueño Profundo' toda la semana.

El corazón de Seamus cayó, y dio un respingo, al escuchar el sonido inconfundible de más lamidas de amígdalas. Cerró los ojos, y trató de cerrar los oídos con determinación. ¡Si tuviera su varita! El semestre pasado había aprendido el encantamiento para amortiguar los sonidos, y aunque le había salido mal en ese momento, estaba seguro que con una motivación como la que tenía, ahora le hubiese funcionado.

Por lo menos, se habían callado. Seamus se escondió bajo las mantas, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó las orejas. Así estaría bien, no tenía que pensar en lo que estaba pasando apenas a unos pies de distancia, lo que-al parecer-, los dos habitantes de la cama disfrutaban mucho más de lo que Seamus jamás lograría entender.

¿Cómo podía gustarles ese tipo de cosas? Para él, el sexo tenía que ver con suavidad, con femineidad, belleza, ternura; una voz aguda, unos pechos suaves, unas manos delicadas. La idea de hacerlo con un chico, de sentir una cara áspera, una voz profunda, ángulos duros…se parecía a masturbarse, como mínimo; y aún más, profundamente vulgar, obsceno.

Tampoco era que Seamus tuviera mucha experiencia con la suavidad de la femineidad, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor con toda esta situación. Ya era bastante malo que él fuera uno de los últimos vírgenes del dormitorio, pero era mucho peor que sus compañeros le refregaran sus actividades sexuales en la cara. No le importaría tanto si Harry estuviera con una chica, pero con un chico, y para peor, Draco…

No le importó mucho cuando Ron perdió su virginidad. Todos lo esperaban, así que no fue la gran cosa. Por supuesto, fue un poco extraño saber que lo hizo con Hermione, una compañera de casa y de año; era raro no pensar en ella como en una hermana, pero obviamente, Ron se las arregló para hacerlo. La mayor desventaja de que Ron se acostara con Hermione fue que, realmente, no pudo darles un relato pormenorizado. Si se hubiese acostado con una chica de otra casa, por más caballero que Ron fuese, el resto de los compañeros le hubiesen reclamado los detalles. Con Hermione... no tanto.

Unos meses atrás, había sido una grande y desagradable sorpresa, enterarse de que _Neville_ había tenido relaciones, por lo menos una vez, tal vez durante los malditos cuatro meses con Mandy Brocklehurst, el año pasado. Típico de Neville, se calló la boca.

Harry había perdido su virginidad después de eso, pero no fue causa de celebración, considerando las circunstancias. Así que, él y Dean eran los últimos vírgenes en el dormitorio de chicos de séptimo año de Gryffindor. Pero, no le importaba. De verdad. A menos que presenciara la prueba concreta de que estos dos particulares compañeros de cuarto tenían una vida sexual muy activa. A Seamus no le interesaba escucharlos, y mucho menos verlos. ¡Quedaría traumado de por vida!

¡Ah, grrr! Estaban aumentando el volumen.

-Mm, Dios, sí…- Gimió Harry, luego jadeó, y Draco rio por lo bajo.

-¿No más pesadillas?

-¡No! ¡Mierda, no!

-Quieres…

-Sí…ay… Dios, sí-. Dijo Harry, sin aliento. -¿Tienes el….?- Uno de ellos, Seamus no supo cuál y tampoco le importó, se estiró, buscando algo en la mesa de luz.

-¡Accio lubricante!- Dijo Harry, riendo, y Draco hizo un sonido de aprobación.

¡Ah, bueno, ahora iba a tener que escuchar cómo Harry cogía a Draco! ¡Qué gran manera de empezar la mañana!

-Espera-. Dijo Draco, y Seamus respiró aliviado.

-¿_Y ahora, qué?_

-Acabo de acordarme que me debes. Nunca cobré la apuesta del partido.

-¡Ay, Dios!- Gruñó Harry. –¿¡No me digas que vas a ir a buscar tu corbata o a buscar el hechizo que te dijo Pansy…!?

-No, tienes razón, puedo cobrarme después.

-Gracias a Dios-. Dijo Harry, y hubo más sonidos de besos. –Porque quiero que estés arriba-. Murmuró, excitado.

¡Genial! ¡Ahora tendría que escuchar cómo Draco cogía a Harry! No mejoraba la cosa.

-¿Qué, otra vez?

-Yo tuve que ir arriba los primeros cuatro meses…

-¿_Tuviste que_? - Draco rio. –No fue mi culpa que tuvieras tanto miedo…

-No importa…

-Y ya te pusiste al día por el tiempo perdido.

-Cierto. Vamos, ¿por favor?

Seamus hundió la cara bajo la almohada, pidiéndoles silenciosamente que se detuvieran, o colocaran el hechizo silenciador, o que Dean despertara, o que Ron o Neville regresaran…cualquier cosa, algo. Cualquier cosa menos lo que comenzaron a hacer, entre gemidos, jadeos y risas.

-Sí…Dios eso debería ser ilegal…-. Susurró Harry, y Seamus coincidió con él.

-Dame, déjame…

Draco siseó, sorprendido y con un gemido de placer, de mucho placer. Seamus escondió la cara y se ordenó a sí mismo que no escuchara nada, ni los pequeños gemidos ni los sonidos vagamente líquidos, ni los gruñidos, ni las risitas complacidas que se les escapaban a los dos.

¡La puta madre que los parió! Si él tuviera la suerte de acostarse con alguien estaría ocupado tratando de que ella no cambiara de idea, no tendría tiempo de parar y reírse. Ellos no tenían que preocuparse, el otro no iba a cambiar de idea, ¿verdad? Ellos podían hacerlo cuantas veces quisieran, los bastardos calentones.

De pronto, Seamus notó un poco apretados sus pijamas…

¡Ah, no! ¡Él _no se estaba poniendo duro _pensando en Harry y en Draco!

... Sí…

-Sí…ahí…oh, oh Dios…- Gimió Harry.

-Hola, próstata-. Rio Draco. Seamus se movió, incómodo. Mejor no pensar en lo que Draco le estaba haciendo a Harry. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa. _En cualquier otra cosa._

Bueno, no en cualquier otra cosa, porque se iba a poner a pensar en la mirada divertidísima de Dean, el día en que mencionó que no entendía por qué un chico querría que…que alguien le metiera algo…_allí…_

_-Harry_, Seamus necesita algo de información-. Dijo el bastardo, y Seamus casi se murió de mortificación. Harry también; Ron y Neville, aunque un poco avergonzados, se las arreglaron para hallarle la gracia a la cosa. Y Draco...bueno, Draco sonrió satisfecho y solícito, procedió a explicarle con lujo de detalles, exactamente por qué se sentía bien tener a alguien ahí, y qué era exactamente la próstata; hasta se ofreció a dibujarle un diagrama animado.

Después de ese día, cuando nadie lo oía, le murmuraba en voz baja: -¿Cómo está hoy tu próstata, Finnigan?

-Sí…por favor…-. Gruñó Harry. –Estoy listo…te necesito, vamos…

Seamus estaba poniéndose duro. Bien, tachemos eso, no se estaba poniendo, estaba duro…la sangre se le había juntado en esa región. Mierda…

-¿Sí?...

-Sssí-. Siseó Harry, con la voz ahogada. Seamus miró hacia la cama y lo vio de espaldas, Draco casi arrodillado sobre él, las mantas los cubrían pero sus movimientos eran obvios.

Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, se movía lentamente, y Harry tenía la cara hundida en la almohada y los dedos blancos de tanto apretar el borde del colchón.

Draco suspiró, acomodándose encima, con su cara junto a la de Harry, luego murmuró algo y comenzaron a moverse juntos.

-Espera, más lento-. Dijo Draco, mordisqueando la nuca de Harry. Seamus se tapó la cara otra vez. –Quiero disfrutarlo…

-Yo lo estoy disfrutando-. Gruño Harry y lanzó un gritito sorprendido. A pesar de sí mismo, Seamus volvió a mirar.

Draco ya no estaba mordisqueando, sino que ahora lo mordía, sosteniéndolo como un predador inmoviliza a su presa mordiéndole el cuello. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, jadeaba y temblaba.

-E-eso…no…ayuda…- Jadeó. Draco sonrió, detuvo sus movimientos, sacó las manos de debajo de las mantas y agarró las manos de Harry, sobre la cama. Lentamente, empezó a moverse de nuevo, en embestidas rítmicas. Harry se hallaba inmovilizado por los dientes de Draco en la nuca y las manos de Draco en las suyas.

-Draco...- Susurró Harry.

-Relájate y disfruta la cabalgata-. Murmuró Draco, soltándolo un momento y volviendo a morderlo enseguida, ganándose un largo gemido de Harry.

-Tú sabes...lo…que eso…me hace…-Murmuró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Lo sé-. Draco acarició la nuca de Harry con la mejilla. –Me pregunto si Granger podrá explicarme por qué te derrites cuando no te puedes mover mientras tenemos sexo…por qué el gran Héroe de Gryffindor es un sumiso tan perfecto que casi llora cuando otro toma el control… ¿le pregunto?

-Bastardo-. Jadeó Harry. –Deja de hablar.

-Mmmm...- Draco regresó al cuello de Harry.

Seamus no podía creerlo, Harry estaba siendo inmovilizado, completamente indefenso-Seamus nunca había visto a alguien contenido tan poderosamente-. Harry gemía, suave y continuamente; a veces maldecía y suplicaba, mientras Draco se movía lenta y rítmicamente sobre él. Nadie tocaba su…bueno, sus partes, cosa que Seamus creyó absolutamente necesaria si el mecanismo era como él suponía que era, si querían que el pobre tipo que estaba abajo sacara algo de la experiencia. Pero, parecía que a Harry no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-No…no puedo…por favor, Draco…no puedo…- Se interrumpió y gritó, aparentemente, los dientes de Draco mordieron más profundamente. –Más duro…por favor…déjame…déjame terminar… ¡eres un jodido sádico…eso es lo que eres…!- Harry sollozó, pero el ritmo de Draco siguió siendo lento y su quijada se tensó, sin duda estaba mordiéndolo más fuerte. Harry gimió.

La indecisión paralizó a Seamus: ¿quería levantarse y gritarles que se detuvieran inmediatamente, o quería chillar como lo harían Lavender y Parvati delante de una tina llena de escregutos de cola explosiva, o quería acostarse boca abajo y comenzar a ocuparse del no tan pequeño asunto que tenía bajo sus propias sábanas?

¡Ah, no! Definitivamente un no a lo último.

Porque… ¿Por qué, exactamente?

Porque no lo convertía en rarito ponerse duro por esto…probablemente habría que ser de piedra o tener las hormonas de un niño de diez años para no sentir excitación al ver a dos personas teniendo sexo tan intensamente. Pero, lidiar con el problema-bueno, hacerse una buena paja-, no lo haría rarito, pero sí lo haría incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Harry y a Draco, más tarde. No le resultaría nada fácil.

Probablemente solo debería concentrarse en mandarles urgentes ondas mentales que dijeran: '¡Por el amor de Dios, terminen de una vez antes de que yo acabe sin siquiera tocarme!'

Draco lamió lentamente la nuca de Harry, con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido por la concentración y la respiración alterada.

-Yo…yo voy a…- Murmuró Harry. Draco bajó la cabeza y acarició la mejilla de Harry con la suya.

-Eso espero-. Respondió, y embistió. Harry jadeó y se tensó.

-¡Ah, ah, joder…ah..ah!-. Gritó, se mordió el labio, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada-temblando-, y su respiración se oyó como sollozos.

Draco gimió, cerró los ojos y jadeó, le temblaban los brazos por el esfuerzo de contenerse. Tan pronto como Harry acabó, Draco gruñó y sus movimientos se hicieron más erráticos, hundió la cabeza entre los omóplatos de Harry, y llegó al clímax con un grito. –¡Dios, eres…ah, Dios!-Gimió, como si rezara, con los ojos cerrados. -¡Dios, Harry, mi dios!- Embistió otra vez, dos, tres veces, dejándose llevar por el orgasmo. Harry sonrió, soñoliento, debajo.

Bastardo suertudo, satisfecho y con sueño, mientras Seamus seguía increíblemente duro y tratando desesperadamente de pensar en otra cosa. Cualquier cosa: gusanos, Snape, Filch en tanga.

-¿Vas a volver a dormirte?- Escuchó a Draco.

-Sí…- Harry bostezó.

-Mm, bien. Yo también.

-¿Supones que alguien nos oyó? Con las cortinas abiertas…

-No, el hechizo es bastante…mm

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde está el hechizo de privacidad?- Dijo Draco, con curiosidad. –No lo siento. Usualmente lo siento como un zumbido suave.

-¿No lo pusiste anoche?

-Pensé que tú lo habías puesto…

-Mmm

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

-_Revelus_ _privatiam- _Dijo Draco, cautelosamente, y esperó un momento. –No hay nada puesto.

-¡Mierda! ¡Qué vergüenza si alguien está despierto por ahí…!

-¡Aj, ni en broma!-. Dijo Draco. –Pondré el hechizo y cerraré las cortinas, en caso de que una pesadilla te despierte otra vez y tenga que calmarte de nuevo-.

Harry rio. –Lo dudo. Me siento demasiado bien como para tener pesadillas-. Giró y miró a Draco. -¡Lástima que no te tuve cerca cuando tenía pesadillas reales!

-Si me hubieses encontrado en tu cama, en esa época, seguro que te hubieran dado pesadillas.

Harry volvió a reír y hubo un breve silencio; se besaron lentamente y Seamus trató de no moverse.

-Y entonces, ¿de qué se trataba la pesadilla?

-Mm, no-. Dijo Harry, rápidamente. –Ya es suficientemente malo que te desperté, no querrás escuchar…

-Ah, por supuesto, por eso te pregunto, porque no quiero oírlo-. Draco resopló, enojado.

-Yo…no fue…

Draco suspiró. –Déjame adivinar: mi padre reactivando la marca y diciendo que me equivoqué al elegirte a ti y no a él, y tú dándote cuenta de que no deberías haberme dejado elegirte. El mundo acabándose en un mar de llanto y lágrimas-. Seamus dio un respingo ante el tono de voz enojado y aburrido.

Draco bufó, impaciente. –Eres tan jodidamente predecible que ya es patético.

Seamus apretó los puños y contempló la posibilidad de levantarse y partirle la boca por su indiferencia, pero las siguientes palabras de Draco lo dejaron anonadado.

-No es que me importe, cuando resulta en semejante clase fantástica de sexo, pero me estoy cansando de decírtelo: Hice mi elección y no me arrepiento. Mi padre también hizo sus elecciones, y ha quedado muy claro que yo elegí bien. Tú nunca me lastimarías como lo hizo él.

-Pero…

-Tú bien sabes que esta no fue la primera vez que me lastimó, y tampoco sería la última-. Siguió Draco, con determinación. –Y la única manera en la que pude superarlo fue por ti. Ahora, si empiezas otra vez con tu viaje culposo, te voy a maldecir.

Un silencio corto, luego otro beso y después el sonido de las cortinas cerrándose y la cesación del sonido desde la cama, indicando que el hechizo de privacidad, ¡finalmente! estaba colocado.

Finalmente. Seamus exhaló suavemente, ellos todavía podían oírlo. Se sentó, abrazó sus rodillas contra el pecho y bajó la cabeza. La levantó rápidamente, al escuchar un sonido de sorpresa amortiguado en la cama de Dean. En realidad, era Dean, quien se suponía que estaba profundamente dormido.

Los dos se miraron por un largo rato. Seamus notó que la cara de Dean parecía más oscura que lo usual, tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa y sus sábanas estaban…levantadas. La sorpresa y la vergüenza de Dean, de pronto, se disiparon en una oleada de diversión. Se dejó caer, hundió la cabeza en la almohada y sacudió los hombros con el esfuerzo de contener la risa.

¡Ah, genial! Entonces, Dean, que era probable que se hallara avergonzado como la mierda, y seguramente excitado hasta este momento, ahora se reía de él. ¡Sí, vamos, por favor, ríanse del pobre pacato irlandés que no solo escuchó el mismo espectáculo que Dean sino que tuvo el dudoso placer de ver las imágenes correspondientes!

Seamus iba a matar a Dean si se lo contaba a alguien.

Se acostó de espaldas y cerró los ojos, preguntándose si podría volver a dormir. No debería ser tan difícil, todo lo que tenía que hacer era el encantamiento 'Sueño Profundo'. Bueno…eso y olvidarse de todo lo que vio y oyó esa mañana, olvidar que Dean estaba a punto de mearse de la risa-si no se estrangulaba primero tratando de no hacer ruido-; olvidar la tirantez de su entrepierna; olvidar el hecho de que acababa de tener un acercamiento visual del por qué Harry se veía tan contento por estos días. Por qué parecía verdaderamente feliz de estar con un chico que la mayor parte de sus compañeros se pasó odiando durante casi siete años.

Bueno…tal vez no se esforzaría tanto para olvidarse de la última parte.

Inesperadamente, se halló a sí mismo sonriéndole a las cortinas cerradas de la cama de Harry. Giró y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

_Muy bien, Harry. __Bien por ti, compañero_-pensó-, y se acomodó para volver a dormir.

_**Xxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 4 de noviembre de 2.014 xxxxcxxxxx**_


End file.
